Strut
by TerraClara
Summary: Tommy has a secret he wants to tell Adam, but how will he take it? Songfic. T for excessive drinking, m/m kissing, mild exhibitionism, and hints of child abuse and cutting.


Disclaimer: Tommy's lips are red, Adam's eyes are blue, I don't own them, And neither do you! :(

Warnings: Excessive drinking, boyxboy kissing, mild exhibitionism, and hints of child abuse and cutting. Don't flame me saying "I didn't know" or something like that. Cause you do. So there. :)

_I wanna start a revolution,  
A type of personal solution.  
We all have got our own pollution,  
It's all about the execution_

Tommy was bored. So bored, that he decided to go to his favorite bar, on a TUESDAY. That would solve it. But first, he had to get ready. He walked into his closet, picking out a long-sleeved black t-shirt with an ACDC logo across the chest. He glanced in the mirror and scowled. His makeup was all messed up. So now he had to fix that, too.  
He walked into his bathroom, hurriedly reapplying his eyeliner and shadow, and putting on some lip gloss. MUCH better.  
Tommy admitted he wasn't perfect, but his last lover had said 'perfectly flawed'. He still wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.  
When he got to the club, Revolution, he wove through the crowds to the bar. He just needed to forget. As he reached for his drink, he was jostled rudely by a tall man next to him. He turned, and gasped. Adam Lambert was smiling down at him.  
Tommy smiled and hugged his friend. But his grin hid a tinge of sadness. Tommy loved Adam, had since before the AMA's. But Adam didn't return the feelings. Or, so he thought.  
But Adam looked so sexy tonight, and Tommy was slightly drunk. Well, drunk enough to ask Adam to dance. Surprisingly, he agreed.  
The pair made their way to the dance floor. The song was a fast one, ironically Strut, by Adam himself.  
_  
Ya got something to say,  
Your hands are tied.  
Open your mouth,  
Open it wide._

While Tommy was grinding his ass against Adam, he was thinking. Should he tell Adam he loved him? But Adam probably didn't feel the same way, so it would ruin their friendship. From Tommy's point of view: "A little Adam is better than no Adam at all."  
He secret felt like it was literally binding him, though. What if one day he slipped? What if he got sick from the stress, and Adam asked why? What if, what if, what if.  
So he decided on a dangerous solution. He would tell Adam, in front of everyone. He would whisper in his ear in front of the crowds at the next Glam Nation concert, the Cotillion. And see what happened from there. Hopefully Adam would respect him enough to not announce it, and then reject him.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by Adam grabbing his hips lightly. He pushed back against his friend and danced his heart out.  
Tommy woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He didn't remember how much he had drunk, but it must've been a lot. But Tommy had been through worse. So he got up and picked out a black and white striped hoodie and black skinny jeans. He styled his hair quickly, as it really didn't take too much time, and trudged to his car. Work. As much as any normal person cringed at that word, he enjoyed his job. Bass, the thing he loved, for the person he loved.

_I wanna see you strut, strut, strut,_  
_C'mon walk for me.  
Strut, strut, strut, how you wanna be.  
Everybody's lookin for some love but they don't know  
How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo,  
Solo, solo, don't wanna be solo,  
Solo don't wanna be solo._

Strut was the first song they practiced, and Tommy's favorite. He thought it really compared to his life. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Adam watching him. Tommy knew he looked hot, and he decided to use it.  
He walked toward the back of the stage and banged his head a little, then walked back to the front, over-exaggerating the sway of his hips. When he got there, he danced a bit, mainly moving his head and hips. He smirked when he felt Adam's eyes bore into his ass.  
After practice, the band split up to get ready for the concert. Tommy went to his small dressing room and put on the predetermined outfit, a blue button-down long-sleeve shirt and another pair of black skinnies. He re-fixed his hair and put on some of his favorite platform shoes that made him about two inches taller. He was still at least two inches shorter than Adam, though. Oh well. Plenty of people had said their major height difference was one of the things that made them so cute together.  
Tommy grabbed his lucky blue bass and walked to the limo that would take them to the concert site. He slid in next to Adam and across from Monte. Camilla climbed in next to him, so he was pushed against Adam slightly.  
"What, no one want to sit with me?" Monte joked.  
"I will." Longineu replied. He, Monte, and Camilla started conversing, which left Adam and Tommy to talk.  
"So, excited?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah. It's our first really 'intimate' performance, and I think it'll be fun!" Tommy smiled happily. "Plus, I have a surprise for you after Strut."  
Adam grinned. "What is it?"  
"Nuh-uh. If I tell you, it won't be a surprise!" Tommy shook his head at Adam's childish antics.  
"Awwwww!" Adam pouted.  
But before Tommy could respond, the chauffeur noted that they were there.  
"Ready, guys?" Camilla asked as she opened the door. Flashes of light instantly invaded the limo and overpowered Tommy's senses. They clambered out of the backseat and were almost swept backward from the force of the screams.  
They finally managed to get inside, and Tommy went with Camilla, Monte, and Longineu to the stage while Adam warmed up.  
They played through the music easily, and when Strut came around Tommy's heart was thumping wildly.  
_  
We're a complicated nation,  
And now we're in situation.  
Let's take a make-believe vacation,  
And get yourself some validation._

After the song ended, Adam looked to Tommy expectantly. The blonde steadied himself internally and walked purposefully to Adam. He stood up on his tip-toes and cupped a hand. His lips lightly brushed Adam's ear, and the latter shivered.  
"I love you." He stepped back and walked toward his spot near the side of the stage. But he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and whipping him around.  
Adam looked... angry? "Jokes like that aren't funny, Tommy." Tommy's heart sank.  
"It-it wasn't a-a joke." He said quietly with his head down.  
Adam's grip on his arm went away, but was soon replaced by a soft hand on his cheek. He looked up to Adam mere inches away. Tommy's lips parted slightly and he gasped.  
Adam leaned in slowly and touched his mouth to Tommy's, barely brushing him. Tommy pressed back, and soon they were frenching in front of a live audience.  
Adam had one strong arm around Tommy's waist and one on his upper back. Tommy flung both his arms around Adam's shoulders, and he was on his toes once again.  
There were plenty of screaming fangirls, but boo's were noticeable, and Adam swept Tommy up into his arms and walked offstage. Monte quickly walked up to the mic.  
"Thank you, and good night!"  
The next morning, Adam and Tommy were on a flight to Venice. They held hands throughout the flight and while boarding and unloading. They rented a small room overlooking the gorgeous city. Adam's favorite feature in the room was the bed, and he voiced this opinion. Tommy blushed.  
"Do you love me?" Tommy looked at his converse-clad feet as he spoke.  
"Yes. For almost longer than I could handle." Adam smiled. He turned on his iPod and held out his hand to dance.

_I'll be your mirror,  
Darlin' let your hair down.  
Show me what you're working with and let me see you  
Strut._

Adam had finally coaxed Tommy to take off his shirt. The blonde was very self-conscious and hated his flawed body.  
He unbuttoned his shirt with trembling hands, and slid it off.  
He opened the door to the bathroom and walked out slowly, seeing Adam smile encouragingly on the bed gave him strength. Adam was appalled to see long scars on Tommy's arms and lightly muscled stomach.  
"Who?" Tommy was confused for a second.  
"Who did this?" Adam clarified.  
Tommy was silent for a moment.  
"Two people. My father, and-and... me." Adam's eyes widened.  
"Your father," He stroked the scars on Tommy's thin stomach," And you." He touched the silvery lines on his wrists. "But, why?"  
"When I was young, I was walking across the road with my mom when a drunk driver came speeding down it. I was going to be hit, but my mom... pushed me out of the way. She-she died that night.  
"My father thought it was my fault, and he started to-to beat me. And for a while, I thought it was because of me that she was killed. So I cut myself," He paused," To hide the pain."  
Adam was crying silently. "It wasn't your fault! No one can predict or prevent any of those things." He leaned forward and hugged Tommy tightly.  
Tommy smiled tearily.  
"And by the way, you're beautiful." Tommy blushed into Adam's neck.  
"You are, too."

_Everybody's lookin for some love but they don't know  
How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo._

Tommy woke up and turned over, smiling at his lover.  
"It's your fault I have Strut stuck in my head."  
Adam yawned sleepily. "Funny, but that song kind of compares to our life, doesn't it?"


End file.
